


A Father's Love

by Keen_K_Wolf



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keen_K_Wolf/pseuds/Keen_K_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Liz at the hospital after their baby is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Was trying to sleep last night and this was bouncing around in my head making that impossible. I'm hoping the show takes this story in a better direction than it is looking like so far but that's just me. Hope you enjoy this little short.

Tom was sitting in the rocking chair in Liz’s hospital room; he was rocking back and forth holding their baby girl Samantha in his arms with a huge smile on his face. Tom never thought he would love anyone as much as he loved Liz but his little girl came at a tie with that.

As Tom sat with Samantha in his arms he said, “Your mommy is still worried that something bad is going to happen to you but I guarantee as long as I’m living no one will hurt you. You don’t need to know the things your daddy has done or the things he is capable of just know that I will never let anyone hurt you.”

“It’s a Kodak moment.” Liz said.

Tom looked over at her, not realizing that Liz had woken up and asked, “What is?”

“You holding her, it’s like she belongs in your arms.”

“Well of course she does, she’s my little girl.”

“Barely a few hours old and she has you wrapped around her finger already.”

“That’s the affect daughters have on their father or so I’m told anyway.”

“Do you really believe you can keep her safe Tom?”

“Of course I do, think of the things I have done to help you.”

“Do you think that’s enough?”

“Liz, I’m trying to be a better person for you and for our little girl but if someone tried to hurt her I would have absolutely no problem with snapping their neck. I love her and I’ll do whatever is necessary to protect her”

“I’m not sure what to say to that.”

“Just have faith that I won’t let anything happen to my wife or my daughter and any other kids we may have.”

“Other kids?”

Tom just winks at Liz and smiles before getting up out of the rocking chair and walking over to Liz and giving Samantha to her. Tom kissed Liz on the top of the head and said, “I love you both.”

“We love you too.” Liz said.

Tom and Liz looked at their baby girl and then at each other and smile.


End file.
